


Extremely Civil Disobedience

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, M/M, royal silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: There is a set of rules which members of the Royal Family must traditionally follow, particularly regarding their comportment in public.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	Extremely Civil Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work this into a bigger story and just couldn't. If I ever do, I'll probably just add chapters to this part. It's honestly less of a 'story' and more 'a multi-paragraph setup to one joke'
> 
> Consider it a palate cleanser between all the awesome Big Bang fics :-)

_There is a set of rules which members of the Royal Family must traditionally follow, particularly regarding their comportment in public._

It’s a beautiful fall day, the kind where the sun seems to give everything a bright golden outline. It’s chilly enough to need an extra layer but not cold enough to have to completely cover up. Alex is meeting Henry at the edge of the park after class because Henry wanted to go to see some new exhibit at the Met. As much as they try to be normal, they….aren’t, and Henry hasn’t scammed keys to anything in America (yet), so the museum agreed to give them a private tour after closing time. Alex’s driver drops him off and he looks around for his boyfriend. 

_Not abiding by these rules can affect the family’s standing as paragons of British culture, and reflect negatively on the Queen as head of family, church, and country. As such, failure to adhere to these rules may bring about stern consequences._

He sees someone with a nice ass, wearing a full length, fawn-colored overcoat and feels guilty for half a second before he realizes it’s Henry. The late afternoon sun is hitting his hair in a way that makes it glow. He’s leaning down talking to a little girl. A woman with her, presumably her mother, is staring with her mouth open a little. The whole scene makes Alex grin like an idiot. 

_Selfies are not allowed, as this would require the person to turn their back on a member of the royal family. This is a sign of disrespect._

Alex stands off to the side, just in Henry’s line of sight, while Henry lets the little girl take a selfie with him. 

_Autographs are forbidden, as they would provide an opportunity for forgers._

The woman is digging around in her bag, probably making Henry’s bodyguard a little antsy, but she finally pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. Henry writes something on it and hands it back. 

_PDA is distasteful and strongly discouraged. Hand holding is the most that should occur in public and even that should be kept to a minimum._

After they walk away, Alex comes over and slides his arm under the open coat and around Henry’s waist. 

“I thought royals weren’t supposed to allow selfies?” 

Henry looks at him and chuckles. “Well, we’re not really supposed to fuck the American president’s son and then move to the states to live with him, so what’s a few more broken rules?” 

Alex throws his head back and laughs. It makes Henry smile, big and bright and electric and Alex feels crazy in love. “Hi, beautiful,” Alex finally says when he catches his breath. 

“Hello, love.” He drops an arm around Alex's shoulders and reels him in for a kiss. “Shall we?” Henry asks, tilting his head toward the museum entrance.

Alex nods, and they jog across the street, wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> From the many clickbait listicles I've read, these do seem to be royal suggestions, at least, if not rules...


End file.
